According to the state of the art, a method for transporting a sheet comprises the following steps:                moving the sheet in a first direction by applying a first carrier which is movable in the first direction and which is capable of retaining the sheet by means of a surface force, wherein a retainer area of the sheet is retained by the first carrier and a conveyance area of the sheet projects with respect to the first carrier;        conveying the sheet from the first carrier to a second carrier which is movable in a second direction and which is capable of retaining the sheet by means of a surface force, wherein the sheet is put in a conveyance position by the first carrier, in which position the complete conveyance area overlaps the second carrier; and        moving the sheet in the second direction by applying the second carrier.        
The known method is applied as part of a manufacturing process of a so-called crosslaid fiber web, for example. Such a fiber web comprises two or more layers of fibers, wherein the directions of the fibers in the various layers are at an angle with respect to each other, for example an angle of 90°.
In the following, as an example, a manufacturing process of a crosslaid fiber web is described, wherein the fibers of the various layers of the crosslaid fiber web are at an angle of 90° with respect to each other. For the purpose of the manufacturing process of the crosslaid fiber web, a device having a first endless conveyor belt and a second endless conveyor belt is applied. The second conveyor belt adjoins a side of the first conveyor belt in a close-fitting fashion, and extends at an angle of 90° with respect to the first conveyor belt.
For the purpose of manufacturing the crosslaid fiber web, a longitudinal fiber web is positioned on both conveyor belts. A longitudinal fiber web is a fiber web in which the fibers extend in one direction, in particular a direction substantially parallel to side edges of the fiber web. The longitudinal fiber webs are reeled off of a storage reel or the like, and are retained by the conveyor belts. Retaining of the longitudinal fiber webs may take place in various manners. According to a usual possibility, a suction force is applied, wherein an underpressure is prevailing at a backside of a supporting surface of the conveyor belts, while the conveyor belt is provided with a plurality of passage openings.
At the first conveyor belt, a knife is arranged, which extends at an angle of 90° with respect to the first conveyor belt. When the knife is applied, segments are continuously cut off of the longitudinal fiber web on the first conveyor belt, which are subsequently transported further by the first conveyor belt. When the cut-off segments are at a position where the second conveyor belt adjoins the first conveyor belt, which position is indicated as conveyance position, the first conveyor belt is stopped and the segments are conveyed to the second conveyor belt. In this way, the segments end up on the longitudinal fiber web which is located on the second conveyor belt. It will be clear that the movements of the conveyor belts are adapted to each other in such a way that successive segments end up on the longitudinal fiber web in an adjoining fashion, so that a continuous crosslaid fiber web is obtained.
The crosslaid fiber web is ready when the longitudinal fiber web and the segments are connected to each other. Fixing the segments on the longitudinal fiber web can be realized in various manners, for example by means of laminating.
For the purpose of conveying the segments from the first conveyor belt to the second conveyor belt, the segments are positioned on the first conveyor belt in such a way that only a retainer area of the segments rests on the first conveyor belt, and that a conveyance area of the segments projects with respect to the first conveyor belt. More in particular, the conveyance area of the segments projects with respect to the side of the first conveyor belt which is adjoined by the second conveyor belt. In this way, it is achieved that the conveyance area of the segments is located on the second conveyor belt when the segments are in the conveyance position. As soon as the suction force between the segments and the first conveyor belt is released, and the second conveyor belt is activated to retain the segments, this second conveyor belt is capable of pulling off the segments of the first conveyor belt in a simple manner and directly transporting the segments further. It is possible that a third conveyor belt or a roller is provided, which serves for letting the conveyance of the segments from the first conveyor belt to the second conveyor belt take place in a good and secure manner by pressing the segments against the longitudinal fiber web.
It has appeared in practice that a situation may occur in which a crosslaid fiber web which is obtained by means of the manufacturing process as described above shows irregularities. In this respect, a cause appears to be the fact that the conveyance area of the segments does not always end up on the longitudinal fiber web on the second conveyor belt in a proper way. For example, a small area at the edge of the conveyance area may be curled, as a result of which this small area is folded double when the segment is connected to the longitudinal fiber web.